1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicles, and more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to apparatuses for mounting tanks, such as, for example, fuel tanks, to vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
In some instances, it may be desirable to mount a tank, such as, for example, a fuel tank, to a vehicle (e.g., during assembly of the vehicle, when adding a tank to the vehicle, and/or the like). Some existing tank mounts may require a significant amount of time and/or effort to install the tank mount on a vehicle and/or to install a tank on the tank mount.